Bermuda madness
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: I deleted this story but now it's back up...So here is the weird story...
1. the cruise

Hey, i'm back and so is naruto and his gang...

summary: Naruto and the gang had no idea where they were until naruto, sasuke and itachi decide to take a boat ride in the open waters. But what happens if all of these things that happen are all just nightmares?

It better be better than the last one-.-'

me- ok ok so the last story wasn't so great, so sue me

naruto- Why do i have to go overboard...why couldn't it be kiba or neji?

me- well...good question, i don't know why, i just like it being you naru-chan!

naruto- Stop calling me that!

Itachi- I like that name, how come i never heard it until now?

me- cause naruto's too shy to tell you about it

naruto- (face goes red)

me- well i guess we should continue with the new story and i hope its a little more funnier.

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto at all and i never will

* * *

Burmuda triangle-

The sun was almost up and the sky was sort of black and kind of blue mixed together. It was always cold in the mornings and Naruto found himself shivering every time he tried to sleep through the mornings. He felt Itachi's breath breathing on his soft skin.

'How can he sleep like this?' He thought as he climbed out of bed and walked down the hallway to where the bathroom was.

It had been a week now since he married Itachi and Sasuke has been getting more and more irritated that he wasn't allowed within ten feet of the blonde or else he would get stripped from his new job.

Naruto brushed his teeth and tried to do something with his hair. After he finished his morning routine, he went back to the room to find a heavier blanket. He found a blanket but it was too small, he found another one only this one had alot of cobwebs on it. Naruto sneezed when he shook it.

'This will have to do until neji makes one for me'(a/n:Yes neji sews!)Naruto took the big blanket and wrapped it around himself and layed back down beside Itachi. The older boy stirred but did not wake.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the waves that rocked the boat. He wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep, Kiba and akamaru also had a hard time sleeping through the morning. So instead of trying to go back to sleep, Kiba took akamaru and went up onto the deck and layed down on the hard, wood floor. He looked at the almost risen sun and saw some hills in the distance.

After what seemed to be one or two hours, Naruto felt the bed moving. He was awakened to find no Itachi. He sat up and noticed the door was open. He got up from the bed and looked down the hallway, it was still a bit too dark to see much or it was just his eyes getting in the way.

"Naruto, are you hungry yet?" He didn't need his eyes to tell him who it was he knew that voice well.

"A little bit" Itachi then heard a growling sound coming from the blonde's stomach.

"Maybe more than a little bit hehe" He scratched his head nervously.

Itachi knew Naruto's body was still trying to wake up a bit so he took the blonde's hand and led him to the kitchen. When they got there Sasuke and Sai were already there drinking some hot chocolate. Naruto carefully sat down making sure he wasn't missing the chair. Itachi looked in the cub board for some cereal and naruto's favourite ramen.

"Whats your favourite flavour naruto?"

"The chicken kind i think, i don't really know" Itachi took the cup and put it in the microwave.

"Well...If you'll excuse me i have work to do" Sasuke stood up and walked out the door without another word.

"Don't pay any attention to him naruto-kun, he's still grumpy about what happened last night"

"What happened last night, i fell asleep after i drank the hot chocolate" He yawned and rubbed his eyes after saying the word sleep.

"Well...i don't really know much about it but i think Sasuke got pushed into the pool, he asked who was responsible for doing that and everyone pointed to kiba but..."

"But?"

"But Sasuke couldn't do anything but walk away from it"

"What?, How come?"

"He's also guarding Shino and kiba as well so he's not allowed to get into any useless fights with his customers"

"Sucks to be in his shoes right now" Itachi said as he gave the cup of noodles to naruto.

The morning didn't last much, lunch came around faster than yesterday. Naruto was stuck with nothing to do, sure there was fishing or whale watching but he didn't feel like going out and getting fish just to set them free and he didn't feel like sitting there waiting for a whale to pop up at any time either. He was also alone with no one to talk to.

Iruka and Kakashi sensai had to go back to the school to finish their teaching, Sasuke was busy guarding the couples and also cause he wasn't allowed to go near him, Kiba and Akamaru were playing tug of war with each other, Shino was reading alot of books on bugs for some odd reason, Kankuro and Gaara had homework to do, Neji was too busy sewing some more blankets and pillows, Shikamaru was too lazy to talk with anyone and Choji...well he had a bad stomach right now so he wasn't feeling good, Lee was too busy training which left Sai or Itachi.

Naruto finished his cup of noodles and left the kitchen, he went up onto the deck to look at the ocean. He heard kiba and akamaru playing in the backround.

"Kind of boring up here don't you think naruto-kun?" He looked beside him and saw Itachi standing beside him.

"Yea...but there's nothing else to do itachi except for whale watching or fishing" Itachi just nodded.

"I have an idea, there's an extra boat on the ship...i was wondering if you would like to come with me for a boat ride?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Can sasuke come with us?" Itachi sighed but said ok.

"Where is he anyway?" Itachi shrugged.

"Do we need to pack anything?" The uchiha thought for a moment.

"Well...we're just going for a sight seeing trip so i don't think we'll need anything except our camera and whatever else you wanna bring" Naruto jumped for joy and ran off in an instant.

He packed his blanket just in case it got cold, he packed a couple of water bottles and a few bags of apples and put them on the boat.

"Naruto, whats all this talk about going sight seeing?" Naruto looked up at sasuke.

"Isn't it great sasuke?"

"You dobe, we don't need to go sight seeing...you can see everything from here just fine" Naruto pouted.

"Don't be a such a drag sasuke...as shikamaru would say" Sasuke paid no attention.

"Whatever, but i better get paid for this"

"You will, you will...just as long as you don't get in our way"

"Hn" He walked away to his room to get something that he never wanted to leave behind.

"So is this all that your taking?" Naruto nodded, Sasuke just sort of looked away.

"Sasuke...is there something in that bag of yours?"

"No and you shouldn't be looking in other people's belongings" He hissed.

"I won't but i have a good guess on what it is that's in there" Sasuke stiffened.

"How would you know what i have in it?"

"Is it your little pet rabbit?"

"Sasuke you have a rabbit? Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke hit naruto on the head.

"It's not real, it's a stuffed toy that he got from our aunt years ago"

"I didn't feel like leaving it alone with a dog lover and a person with a bug addiction" He took out the brown one eyed rabbit and dusted him off a bit not noticing that naruto was watching his every move.

"Well...if this is all that we're taking with us how about we leave now?" Naruto was getting way too excited and sasuke was hoping that all this was a nightmare and that it would end soon. I mean come on who wouldn't hate having your secret stuffed toy shown to the person you like?

So there they were out in the middle of the ocean, looking at what islands they could see. Itachi took the pictures while sasuke kept an eye on naruto. The blond was too hyper to stay in one place for so long.

"Sasuke...Where are we?" Sasuke just stared at him.

"What the hell itachi, you come on a cruise and you don't even know where you are?"

"It was a last minute choice, a cruise was all we could get"

"Well...i think i have a map in here"

"You think? Either you do or you don't" Sasuke looked through his bag and pulled out a small map.

"I think we're in the...the..."

"Spit it out sasuke, where are we?" Sasuke shoved the map in itachi's face and pointed to three islands on the map.

"B...burmuda triangle?"

"How the hell did we end up here?" Itachi shrugged.

"Naruto...did neji tell you about where the cruise would be going?" The blond shook his head.

"Honestly, your such a loser naruto"

"Sasuke, stop making naruto feel bad"

"Whatever"

Itachi looked around at their surroundings and then looked at the map again. He saw some black clouds headed their way so he put the map in his bag and the camera and sat back down to row the boat.

"We're leaving already?"

"You don't wanna be stuck in the rain do you?" Naruto and sasuke sat down.

The storm came faster than he thought. He rowed a bit faster until something hit the side of the boat.

"What was that?"

"How should we know" Sasuke looked over the side of the boat. He saw something black moving around in the water.

"Your kidding me...first hidan, then a cruise in the Bermuda triangle...now a weird looking fish in the waters" Sasuke took out his rabbit and held onto it for good luck.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Can i borrow your rabbit?" Sasuke looked at the stuffed toy then back at the blond.

"Fine but don't get it wet" He tossed it over to itachi and itachi handed it to naruto.

Back on the cruise...

"What happened to those three anyway?"

"I saw them during breakfast but...then i left, so i don't know where they might have gone"

"Just great, we're stuck in a storm and naruto and his lovers are no where to be found..." Kiba looked back at the storm and saw a flash of lightning.

"Kiba, another boat is gone which means..."

"Which means...what?" Neji sweat dropped.

"Which means naruto, sasuke and itachi went out in it" After hearing this kiba ran to the side of the ship and looked out over the ocean. He saw a small boat and three figures in it.

"What idiot would go out in a storm?"

"Naruto would but...i guess he never knew a storm was coming"

"Well, we should at least try to save them kiba or else the kids at our school will kill us if we don't come back with the newly weds"

"Yeah but...how the hell do we get to them if we don't have an extra boat?"

"We could get to an island nearby and get to them that way" Kiba thought for a minute.

Shino handed everyone a life jacket. Kiba and Sai went to the ship's cabin to sail the ship to one of the nearby islands. Everybody else just hung on for dear life.

Back on the boat that naruto and his lovers were on was falling apart on them. It had two or three holes and was missing an oar. Naruto was still hanging onto the stuffed rabbit. Itachi was trying to figure out what to do, they had a giant fish or whatever it was swimming in circles nearby, a couple of holes and a missing oar.

"Naruto, Sasuke, we're gonna have to get to a nearby island we can't stay any longer so sasuke...say goodbye to your little stuffed rabbit"

"No way am i leaving him here!" Sasuke grabbed the rabbit back from naruto and hugged it.

"It's going to get wet anyways"

"But...our aunt gave it to me for my 6th birthday, i'm not throwing it away"

"I guess i forgot to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"I forgot that it's waterproof"

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It doesn't matter, now that you know it can swim we should get to a nearby island"

Itachi jumped in first and swam out a little. Noticing that everything was fine he motioned for naruto to come and then sasuke. Sasuke threw the rabbit to itachi and jumped in. Itachi gave the rabbit back to sasuke and held onto the blonde's hand while he swam. Sasuke held onto his rabbit.

When they reached the small island they looked around at their surroundings. There were a bunch of trees and alot of rocks around. Itachi looked up at the incoming storm.

"We'll need to make a camp fire and find some food while we're here" Naruto ran off to find some wood while itachi and sasuke set up a camp.

* * *

Hina-chan- well that's all i have for now but i promise to make another chapter as soon a.s.a.p Just as long as i don't get any homework than i'll be good to go other than that your gonna have to wait!

naruto- i can't believe it...

Kanna- believe what?

naruto- me the great uzumaki naruto, gets stranded on an island!

Kanna- be thankful your not stranded with total strangers

sai- she's right naruto

Hina-chan- anyways i got alot of work to do in my studio so before i go i just wanna say thanks to all who have read triangle of love and plz review on this and tell me what you think of it!


	2. stranded

**Hey and i hope you didn't wait long for my second chapter to come out...**

**me- i wonder what happens in this chapter**

**kiba- you made it you should know shouldn't you?**

**me- yea but i just like saying that .**

**kiba- whatever just get on with the chapter already**

**sai- your really eager today kiba**

**kiba- so what if i am?**

**me- ok...well on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- hinatachan does not own naruto or any of the characters!**

* * *

The cursed island-

_"We'll need to make a campfire and find some food while we're here" Naruto ran off to find some wood while sasuke and itachi set up camp._

* * *

Naruto came back from getting some wood. He noticed that Sasuke was already fast asleep using his stuffed rabbit as a pillow. Itachi was still trying to make a shelter. Naruto dropped the wood next to a nearby rock and offered to help him.

"It's alright Naruto, i don't want my precious blond to get a bad back because of me"

"I-itachi...i'm strong too" Naruto sat down on the rock and pouted.

It took at least two hours to get a shelter up and ready. Naruto's stomach was growling non-stop and Sasuke was starting to mumble in his sleep.

Itachi noticed that there were some bananas growing on the tall trees.

"Naruto, are you hungry enough to climb that tree?" The blond saw what he was pointing to. Then he shook his head yes and darted for the tree.

He started out ok but in the end he kept falling on his butt and wasn't getting anywhere. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"If you can't do it then you don't have to Naruto" Naruto sat next to the sleeping Sasuke. Itachi looked up at the tall tree again.

"Well...i guess i'll try it then" He found long strips of grass that looked like they could tie someone up. He wrapped the long string of grass around the tree then he took both his hands and held onto the two ends of the strings. He made it look like he was hugging the tree, instead he was trying to push the string like grass up the tree.(a/n: to all the ppl who have seen the movie mulan...this is sort of a scene from it but in naruto form)

Naruto watched as Itachi got to the top of the tree and reached the bananas. Itachi threw some of the bananas making some of them land near Sasuke almost hitting him. Sasuke stirred but was still asleep.

"Food!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he peeled one of the bananas open and started chowing down. Itachi used a giant leaf that was on one of the trees as a glider to get down on the ground safely. He looked carefully at the banana that Naruto was eating and saw a couple of worms in it.

"Naruto-kun stop eating the banana" The blond stopped when he heard his lover's voice but with an angry tone.

"W-what is it Itachi-san?" Itachi walked over to the blond and pointed to something that was moving around in the middle of the fruit.

"GAAAAAHHHHH" He dropped the banana on the ground and an around screaming.

"Naruto calm down you didn't eat it" Itachi walked up to Naruto, grabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb and placed a kiss on his lips. Naruto blushed a bit.

Itachi ended the kiss so that Naruto could get some air.

"You should get some sleep now Naruto, i'll try to put up a fire and send a signal" Naruto nodded and layed down next to the mumbling uchiha.

Later that night...

Naruto kept getting hit in the back by Sasuke who was having a nightmare. The blond knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore if this kept going on so he stood up half awake and half asleep, tried walking over to itachi who was still trying to get a fire going.

"Naruto-kun?" The blond just plopped onto Itachi's lap and snuggled up to him. Itachi smiled and hugged the blond back.

"Goodnight...yawns Itachi-san..." After the blond said that he doze off into a deep sleep.

'What will tomorrow bring...' Itachi thought as he watched over Sasuke and Naruto for a long time but then got a little bit tired himself.

* * *

The morning was the worst morning that Naruto could ever have. Instead of freezing like he usually was he was too hot now and there were flies that kept buzzing in his ear. Sasuke got the worst morning than the blond did.

"I knew i should have done the shelter instead of letting you do it..." Sasuke said as he swatted another fly away.

"My shelter has nothing to do with it you brat"

"Did you even get a fire going?"

"Not really"

"You're hopeless.."

"So sue me for not making a fire...you guys didn't need it anyways its way too hot to have one now"

"He's right Sasuke, besides it's too late to have a fire going now"

"But what about a signal?" Sasuke picked up his stuffed rabbit and kicked some sand around in frustration. Itachi looked at the blond who only shrugged.

After Sasuke let all his frustration out he set out to get more pieces of fire wood so that Itachi could try to make another fire for the night. Itachi and Naruto went out to search for real food since the bananas that were up in the tree were too rotten to eat.

"Naruto-kun, how come that rotten banana didn't effect you?"

"I think it's because i ate too much ramen all summer"

"I don't think so naruto i think it's..."Just as he said that the blond fell to his knees.

"Naruto are you feeling alright?" Naruto just coughed a bit. Itachi rubbed his back until Naruto didn't need to cough anymore.

"Thanks Itachi, i think i'll be alright" The blond got up and started walking into a tree then tripped over a rock.

"Hehe, guess i can't walk much" Itachi just smirked and picked the blond up bridal style and kept on looking for food for all three of them.

After what seemed to be an hour or so, Naruto and Itachi were back at the camp site before Sasuke was. Itachi and Naruto had found some delicious fruits hanging from a tree. But before Naruto ate one Itachi sliced one of the fruits in half with a spear tip made of rock and noticed that there were no worms in it this time.

"I see you found some food for us"

"And it seems you found some wood that might work as our signal for tonight, if no one sees it then we'll try again tomorrow till then we wait"

Sasuke and Naruto ate some of the fruits while Itachi worked on the fire signal. Naruto went to sleep before Sasuke and Itachi did.

"He's sick...and i don't have my health book with me" Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked up at the star filled sky.

"Whats he sick from?" Itachi pointed to the rotten banana on the ground.

"A banana...i thought those were good for you"

"You don't know anything do you?"

"I know lots of things...it's food and nutrition i had problems with" Itachi laughed.

"You're supposed to be an uchiha and you don't know anything about food and nutrition?"

"I would have been in health class but..."

"But?"

"Shikamaru was starting to rub off on me back then, i thought it was too troublesome to change my class to health" This only made his brother laugh more.

"It's not funny"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but i have to laugh at some point"

"Well i'm going to bed but before i do, didn't you already know everything...so you shouldn't need your book for anything" Sasuke then laid down and closed his eyes.

Itachi knew he was right, but how can he remember something like this? It was too risky for Naruto. He would just have to wait until help arrived.

'How the hell are we ever getting off this cursed island and how long will we have to stay?' Itachi thought to himself as he started working on the fire signal once again.

* * *

me- hope that was good i can't really tell '

naruto- what are you trying to do to me?

me- i'm just trying to make a story ok?

kiba- so what happens to the gang then?

me- i'm getting there

sai- well i hope it doesn't take too long

me- i hope it doesn't come to that and also where did naru-chan go?(looks around the studio)

Kiba- talking to naruto in the car Hurry up you idiot or we'll be late for the concert

naruto- (steps on the gas)

me- (runs out of the studio, runs down the street) WAAAAIITTT FOR ME YOU BRATS DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE LAST TIME!

sai- well, thats all from hinatachan's studio but...we'll be back soon with another new chapter till then plz review


	3. rescue

**Me is bak with naruto and a whole new chapter...**

**wut u expect?**

**me- a whole new chapter and i can't wait to tell it!**

**naruto- then why aren't you telling it now?**

**me- oh i was waiting for sai to finish**

**naruto-...finish with what?**

**me- your gonna have to wait and find out after the chapter!**

**naruto- nani??**

**me- you heard me oh and by the way this chapter contains yaoi for those who don't kno and it also contains lime or citrus(honestly i don't know why they say this) so here it is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto at all!**

* * *

previously-

_'How the hell are we ever getting off this cursed island and how long will we have to stay?' Itachi thought to himself as he started working on the fire signal once again._

* * *

Itachi had fallen asleep but he didn't notice the little flame that had started. Sasuke then started dreaming about something being on fire. He then opened his eyes a bit and smelled something burning. He then felt something hot on his but.

'Naruto's asleep though' He tried his best to look behind himself to see what was burning that was so close to him. He just then realized that it was him that was on fire.

"ITACHI YOU JERK, YOU PUT ME ON FIRE!" Sasuke jumped up from his sleeping position and started to run around the camp site like a scared little girl.

"Whats...going on Sasuke, your making a big racket" The blond asked. It took him 10 seconds to know what was happening.

"Hey sasuke, why are you on fire?"

"YOU IDIOT JUST GET IT OUT WILL YOU?" He shouted.

"Ummmm...Sasuke, aren't you supposed to stop, drop and roll?" Sasuke stopped running, dropped to the ground like a rag doll and rolled around like he was a pig in the mud.

"I feel so stupid now..." He murmured to himself and just layed there. He looked up and saw the little flame that had sprouted.

"Hey...i thought Itachi was working on our signal to get out of here"

"He's asleep again but at least we have a little flame to start with" He went off to find some more wood that would make the fire bigger.

It took Naruto the rest of the night to find more effective wood that would feed the fire. When he returned to the camp sasuke was passed out but he forgot to take off his shirt that had the burn mark on it. The blond placed some of the wood on top of the fire and the rest of the wood next to his sleeping husband. He layed down next to Sasuke and fell asleep. It was not so long ago that the blond had fallen asleep and Itachi had then woken up.

Itachi rubbed his eyes and looked around the camp. He saw a small fire growing and saw the blond and his little brother sleeping peacefully. But then he noticed the large burnt hole in Sasuke's shirt on the back.

'I can't leave him alone for ten seconds can i?' He thought happily to himself as he got up and saw the firewood sitting next to him.

He picked up the fire wood and threw them into the growing fire.The fire roared higher and higher into the sky creating alot of smoke. He saw how far the smoke was going into the sky and knew that for sure someone was bound to see this.

Naruto and Sasuke woke up feeling too hot to sleep. They saw the huge flame of fire that was growing quickly. The blond ran behind Itachi and Sasuke grabbed his stuffed rabbit and stepped back a few steps.

"OOOWWWW, WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke looked down to see what he stepped on and it was a little crab. The little crab had grabbed hold of his big toe and refused to let go.

"ITACHI DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELLLP MEE" Sasuke tried shaking his foot but the crab wouldn't let go.

"If you relax a little maybe it will think your nothing to be afraid of and it will let go" Sasuke took his advice and stopped screaming and running around, he stayed in one spot until the small crab let go of his toe and made its way back to the ocean.

The blond let out a loud laugh. Sasuke looked away in embarrassment.

"It's not that funny..." Naruto stopped laughing and looked at the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke its just that...theres nothing to laugh at here..."

Itachi put both his arms around the blond and hugged him.

"We will find a way off this island, i promise" Naruto smiled and hugged him back.

"If we had so much wood, why couldn't we make a boat out of it?"

"Hey ya, we could right Itachi-san?"

"Well...what about that sea monster swimming around, we don't want to get attacked by it while we're steering the boat towards the ship do we?"

"They probably don't even notice we're gone"

"That's not all true...they'll notice the boat will be missing, there were 2 boats we used one and the other was taken by Iruka and Kakashi sensai"

"Can't we just swim?" Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other then back at the blond.

"We could do that...if nothing attacks us"

"You mean we have to stay here to get rescued?"Sasuke nodded.

Naruto sighed and plopped back on the sandy beach. He fiddled with a piece of bark from a stump thinking of a way to get off the island. Itachi and Sasuke also thought about getting off the island. They stayed like that most of the day, thinking until they heard a growling sound coming from the blond. Naruto looked up sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Hehehe, i forgot to eat breakfast..." Another growling sound was made but it wasn't Naruto this time, it was Sasuke. He looked away at the big ocean blushing from embarrassment.

"Why does everything happen to me...i'm stuck with a hyperactive blond and an overprotective lover"

"Take that back teme, i'm not hyperative"

"Naruto, it's hyp-er-act-ive, not hyperative" Sasuke spelled out the word for him and smirked.

"And yea you are Naruto" The blond just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well...say what you want but just to let you know i'm not overprotective"

"Prove it"

"I will, i won't worry about Naruto for the rest of the day and you will not insult him, do we have a deal?"

Both the brothers shook on it and walked away. Itachi sat next to a big rock, while Sasuke sat next to the fire. The blonde looked over at Itachi, then at Sasuke and wondered what just happened. He figured he would sit in the middle.

Back on the cruise things weren't working the way the gang planned it. Neji and Gaara weren't helping at all, they were too busy doing something in their room, Choji was too busy eating, Shikamaru was trying to figure out what to do next, Kiba and Shino were trying to steer the ship to the island that their friends were shipwrecked on. Sai thought it was a good as time as any to start his art work again and Kankuro and Lee...lets just say they didn't feel this bored when they were back home. Everyone was having a bad time except for Neji and Gaara.

"Thought of 'chomp' anything yet?"

"Must you ask me when you're eating?" Choji nodded.

"This is such a drag, i can't think of much if this ship keeps going side to side"

"Why don't you go out on the deck for fresh air then?"

"It's too long of a journey to go anywhere, besides the wind is starting to pick up and i don't want to get hit with any flying objects" Shikamaru sat down on one of the soft beds.

"Well...Shino and Kiba are having a really tough time right now steering the ship"

"Troublesome..." He got up and walked by Choji and walked into the storage room.

'We'll need something to get us to the island faster...but what could we use from here?' He thought as he looked around at the small room.

He then spotted something that looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. He took it from it's spot and dusted it off a bit.

"What the hell is this thing?" He looked at it again wondering what he should do with it. It looked like it was made in the 1950's or 60's. It seemed to be a kind of fuel. Then with his brilliant thinking he thought maybe they could use this fuel and steer the ship towards the island faster. He looked at the lable where the instructions were.

"Made along with the boat that was built three years ago...extra fuel to make it go go go"

'Must be their motto...' He thought to himself. He took the bottle of old fuel and looked for the captain's cabin.

"Shikamaru, aren't you too lazy to walk around?"

"Just shut up and use this fuel, it looks like it was made a long time ago to make the ship faster for emergenies like this one" Kiba looked at the bottle and gave it to Shino.

"Well, now that we all know what to do...Shikamaru, everyone be prepared" Shikamaru nodded and walked up onto the deck. Kiba and Shino turned the boat to make it face towards the island that they wanted it to go to.

Shino started up the engine while Kiba poured the bottle of fuel into the tank(a/n: wutever u call it xd) and sat back down in one of the chairs. Shino was amazed at how the fuel worked. It was as if it were a special energy drink for boats only.

As they landed the ship on the island the blond jumped for joy. Sasuke grabbed the stuffed rabbit and hid it under his shirt, itachi talked to Shino about the ship.

"You're sure it's going to make it back home?"

"Well...this is the Bermuda triangle so anything can happen" Sasuke looked at the map to where they were and looked around for their home.

"We're only 3 to 4 days away from home"

"What are we gonna do on the ship till then?" Naruto asked.

"You could play shogi with Shikamaru"

"But he wins all the time"

"Then why don't you go fishing with Shino?"

"He rarely talks to me..."

"Instead of thinking about what to do on the ship why don't we get back on it?" Everyone nodded in agreement and went onto the big cruise.

While they were on it they heard some thunder in the distance. Naruto had fallen asleep so he didn't hear anything, Sasuke had also fallen asleep but was having another nightmare. Itachi and Shino were trying to steer the ship back home.

That's when something hit their boat. Naruto was awaken so was Sasuke, they both went outside to see what was happening. The giant whale or fish was back.

"How do we get rid of it?" The blond shrugged.

The giant fish rocked the boat again and again until the blond wasn't able to hold onto the railing anymore. Naruto screamed as he fell straight towards the cold waters.

"GAAAAAHHHHH"

"Naruto-kun, please calm down you were having a nightmare" The blond was dripping wet with sweat and tears. He looked around the room still a bit tired from the long nightmare he had.

"You alright now Naruto?" The blond looked up and saw Itachi and Sasuke standing there with worried looks.

"I...i think i'm alright" He said as he tried to get up. His legs were still asleep and felt no motivation to move at all just yet.

"I just need someyawns time to wake up"

"Well, we're on our way home soon, just one more day and we'll be back at school"

"Home? how long did i sleep for?"

"Hm...you fell asleep after our party and you wouldn't wake up at all so, i think about most of our honeymoon"

"I missed my own honeymoon?" Itachi nodded.

"That's why i always call you a dobe Naruto"

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Itachi laughed a bit and kissed the blond on the forehead.

"Itachi, don't hog him to yourself!" Sasuke shoved his brother aside and kissed Naruto on the cheek. The blond felt too tired to blush.

"He's my wife Sasuke not yours"

"Still, he's the one who came up with the plan to share"

"I can't believe that i'm going to say this but...i have to agree with you little brother" Itachi smiled evilly and thoughts of a naked blond between him and his brother gave him a nosebleed.

"Do i get any say in this matter?" Both the brothers looked at each other then replied in unison.

"NO"

"You guys are so mean..." They noticed the ship had stopped and all three of them looked out the side window to see what was going on.

"We're home already?..." The blond couldn't believe what was happening, first he had a nightmare then he sleeps through his whole honeymoon now he has to go back to school with all the fan boys that were there.

"Naruto, have you forgotten already?"

"About what?"

"I'm your bodyguard so i'll make sure no one bothers us"

"Can we just get off this ship now?" They got their things together and met the rest of the gang outside on the docks.

"I'm really going to miss that thing...just joking as if i could ever like that piece of crap" Kiba joked to himself.

Naruto took one more look at the ship before turning to walk away.

'was it really all just a dream?' The blond thought as he ran off to catch up with his friends.

* * *

me- plz don't kill me if it really sucked i tried my best...

naruto- i can't wait anymore...

me- whats wrong naru-chan?

naruto- kiba's using the washroom...and he said he would be out in five minutes

me- how long has he been gone for?

naruto- couple hours or so...

me- . ' you kno i think he was pulling a trick on you

naruto- no i heard the washroom door open and close, so it means he's in there

me- sasuke's right you are a dobe...

naruto- i am not!!

sai- naruto, are you holding yourself?

naruto- have you seen kiba at all?

sai- no, why?

me- it seems naru-chan's been pranked

naruto- how would you know?

me- well lets see...he said he would be bak in five and hes been gone for an hour or two

naruto- isn't that sort of normal?

kiba- hey hinatachan, you should see what i told naruto not too...hey pal...what's up?

naruto- KIBA!!

kiba- ...

naruto- (runs to the washroom)

me- well if you read this and thought it was good then plz review if u don't then i'll have no motivation for this story anymore...

sai- but what will happen to itachi-san?

me-idk but if anyone has read this story and think its good so far...i hope they'll review

kiba- well it was fun hanging out with ya'll, i think i'm gonna run off now cya!

me- ok...well sai lets go for a bite to eat!

sai- sounds good

naruto-(walks out of the washroom and sees total darkness) Guys, this isn't funny anymore...GUYS??


	4. Back to school

me- He-ll-o again, right now kiba and naruto are recovering from an illness so they won't be here today sadly

sai- don't you mean recovering from beatings they took?

me- sai, sai, sai my dear assistant...look at what happened to naru-chan and kiba

sai- what does this have to do with me being your assistant?

me- EVERYTHING...(gives off evil aura)

sai- how so?

me- you saw what they did don't you?

sai- o.o?

me- (sighs) forget it i'll tell you after the chapters done ok?

Disclaimer- hinatachan doesn't own naruto(but itachi doesXD)

* * *

previously-

_'was it really all just a dream?' The blond thought as he ran off to catch up with his friends._

* * *

"Itachi...it's too hot to be doing this" The blond let out some more pants.

"You said fresh air would be good for you so here we are"

"But...i didn't expect it to be this hot" He whined as he wiped some sweat with his sleeve.

"Well sit down then" He looked over by the benches that looked like they were boiling just as much as he was.

Once the gang had gotten back at school, Naruto and Itachi got a project from Gai sensai to do 100 laps around the school. Itachi had done at least 70 laps while naruto only did 25. The reason they had to do this was because they missed alot of running in Gai's class and lee didn't seem to mind it all.

"Can you at least tell me again why we're doing this and no one else?" Itachi laughed a bit as he completed another lap.

"We're doing this because we were the ones that were holding the after party on a cruise so basically, no one except us are the blame for this" The older boy took off running again to do another lap around the school.

'How can he be so energetic in this heat?' The blond thought as he slowly sat down on the grassy ground.

He sat there for the rest of the period watching Itachi run past him over and over and each time he ran past him he would give the blond a smirk. Somewhere in the school someone was watching the blond with hungry eyes through the window. How that person hoped that the blond would come back even if it was only a week that Naruto was gone for the man was beginning to feel like he would never see him again.

'Soon...Naruto-kun, i'll make you mine once again' The man thought to himself as he walked away to go to his next class.

If you want to know where the gang was...

"Put some back into it and stop sweating"

"This isn't a training camp you know" Kiba managed to say after doing his twentieth push up.

Gai made everyone all who had gone on the cruise except lee do push ups, sit ups and chin ups. They didn't do laps cause that's why he sent naruto and itachi outside for.

"It is when you're in my care now push Kiba, push" Kiba's dog looked at kiba some more as the dog lover did some more push ups but then collapsed.

"Kiba you'll redo yours tomorrow, as for you Choji..." Everyone stopped doing their exercise and looked over at the plump boy who was sitting there not doing anything.

"You Choji will do 100 sit ups, then after that if you can still move you will do 100 push ups next got it?" The fat boy sadly nodded.

After the period was over everyone except Itachi and Sasuke were too pooped to do anything with the word energetic in it. Lunch was the best thing to happen to naruto. The gang ate in the courtyard while Sasuke and the couple ate in the crowded lunchroom. Most of the guys that were asking stupid questions were people from their classes.

"You look well Naruto-kun" Naruto looked behind him to see Hidan standing there with a devilish smile across his face.

Sasuke instantly got up but Itachi just pulled him back down. Itachi pointed to the boy's face and Sasuke understood what he was trying to say.

He knew now that Naruto was in no mood to talk with anyone else but his friends or his father. Hidan felt an evil aura and noticed it was coming from Naruto. He stepped back a bit as the blond slowly got up from his seat.

"What do you want Hidan?" Naruto asked in a very serious tone.

"I told you before didn't i? You're mine and always will be"

"Since when did i become yours?"

"Oh i don't know maybe when you were getting beaten up more often by me than anybody else" Hidan was then knocked to the floor, he felt something in his mouth. He felt like a bat had hit him in the jaw.

"I dare you to say that again..." Hidan coughed a bit and saw the blood on the floor.

"You've changed Naruto...you're becoming that monster like everyone said you were" The blond threw himself at Hidan punching him more and more until his hands started hurting him.

Hidan was knocked out cold and was taken to the nurses office, as for Naruto he got a punishment he'd never forget. But Hidan got something more worse than what Naruto got, no visitors, no flowers and especially no secret admirers(a/n:come on who would?) He also got suspended for something that had happened before Naruto and the gang got back. Apparently he had broken a kids arm cause he was calling his beautiful blond a slut.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing..." The blond said as he looked at the outfit he had to wear. It was candy gram day and Naruto was made to wear a small, red and white dress that stopped just inches above his knees. The sleeves were so baggy that they practically fell off his arms all together.

"You'll get used to it, besides its only for a day" Iruka said as he led the boy to his next class. Naruto had to drop of each and every candy to the right classes and had to make sure there were no mistakes.

When it was time to go back to his dormitory he was told that he would have to finish the job tomorrow. The blond didn't care, as long as he was allowed to sleep it didn't matter to him. Kiba and Shino were always somehow there before him he never knew how they could get there so fast.

Sasuke still had his job which was a real pain. His real job now was to keep the fan boys at bay even though he kept getting mauled to death while doing so. He hardly got to kiss the blond even though he wasn't allowed to touch him at all Naruto still secretly gave him a small peck on the lips causing the uchiha to blush every time.

* * *

"You're going too fast do it a little slower..." Sasuke stood there outside the door and listened intentivly as his brother and Naruto were having their 'time' together.

'Naruto-kun...you have the voice of an angel...' Sasuke thought to himself.

He heard Naruto moan faster and had to plug his nose to stop a nosebleed from happening. Sasuke then felt the door open and saw his brother standing next to him.

"I-itachi...hurry..."

"I'm sure you can wait Naruto-kun...Sasuke, want to join?"

"Can't...guarding...i..." Itachi slowly closed the door as Sasuke started talking to himself.

"Itachi!" Naruto wiggled his butt as a hint for him to hurry up.

"Ok...ok...hold on...grab onto the bed sides" Naruto obeyed and grabbed the handle.

"Or that could work too..." Itachi said as he slowly entered Naruto's tight entrance.

"We did this before how could it hurt?" Naruto winced again as Itachi shoved in.

"It's healed since then...nnn..." Itachi held onto Naruto's ribs and pushed in a bit faster.

Sasuke was still spaced out as random people passed by the room, slowing down at the same time to listen to what was going on. Most of the boys were saying 'ewww' or some were saying 'what shame...'. It saved Sasuke from having to protect his brother and his brother in-law from crazed fans.

* * *

A/n: Well, thank you to those who reviewed i had to change the story around but it's still on the right track...

Me- well that's all for this chapter!

sai- i think we know that already

me- now, about that thing about being my assistant...

sai- can't we just drop it?

me- fine, anyways plz review!


	5. Butterfly grave

**I'm bak...with a new chap. for honeymoon madness!**

**Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto...**

* * *

"Oi, naruto, we'll be late if you don't hurry"

"I'm coming!" The blonde tried as hard as he could to hurry but he found himself dropping everything.

Finally he made it down the stairs with his big heavy suitcase and got outside with everyone else. They were going on another trip since their honeymoon got ruined cause naruto slept in for two whole days. Sasuke and itachi told the blonde that he was having a nightmare but in reality it was all real. They just didn't want him to scare himself at night.

"Was it really necessary to bring all this stuff with us?" Itachi nodded as he packed the last of the luggage in the trunk. This time they were gonna have a trip to the niagra falls.

Itachi sat up front with the driver while naruto and the other couples. Lee, Shikamaru and Choji decided not to go. Lee didn't go cause he wanted to be with Gai sensai a bit more, Shikamaru didn't go cause he said it was too boring to watch water falling over a cliff and Choji chose not to go cause of the food going bad. Naruto thought that was highly impossible.

* * *

They left at 10:45 a.m. and got there at 9:00 p.m. The uchihas already made reservations for a hotel that was not far from the falls. Shino and Kiba shared a room, Neji, Gaara and Sai had to share their room. Sai was gonna have a long night. And finally Itachi and his stubborn brother got the blond all to themselves.

Naruto and Itachi decided to sneak into a hot tub while Sasuke kept a look out. Sai was stuck with the other couples but didn't seem to mind at all cause he was too busy painting.

Poor Sasuke had to hear everything that went on in the hot tub. He heard 'I-itachi-san, don't peek' or 'No, Sasuke might come in' He couldn't take anymore of it, it was cruelty to him. He was just dying to know what was going on in there.

Naruto was almost falling asleep, his eyes were half open and half closed. Itachi knew it was time for bed for the sleepy blond. He smirked to himself and picked him up and walked out of the hot tub. He got the blond and himself dressed and took the blond out of the hot place. Sasuke followed him to their room and went to his own room.

Naruto yawned and turned the other way as he fell into a long sleep.

* * *

In the morning the only thing that woke him up was the smell of breakfast. He got up from the bed and looked into the kitchen quietly. He was surprised to see sasuke making eggs so early. Itachi promised him that he would get paid extra if he made breakfast, lunch and dinner during the trip.

"Morning Sasuke" He happily said as he sat down at the table. Sasuke said nothing as he made the scrambled eggs.

"Wheres Itachi?" Sasuke shrugged and took out a plate from the cub board.

"He'll be right back, he had some errands to run" He poured the eggs onto the plate and gave the blond a fork along with the plate of food.

"Do you know where we're going today?" Again Sasuke shrugged.

"All i know is...he wants to spend time only with you" He sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well...where ever we're going i hope it's some place interesting" The blond took another bite of the eggs and put the plate in the sink.

"Well, if Itachi gets back tell him i went for a walk" Sasuke nodded as the blond walked out the door.

He walked around the pool area and then in the park area. He sat at one of the nearby benches that didn't have bird poop on it. The park was mostly filled with old couples and young couples and he just noticed that there were nothing but couples and no kids around screaming and yelling.

"Enjoying yourself at all?" The blond perked his head up and saw a gentleman dressed in what seemed to be his best clothes.

"Yes sir, just out for a walk" The man looked like he was in his early 30's.

The man sat next to the blond.

"Terribly sorry, i forgot to introduce myself...Hikaru, pleased to meet you and you are?"

"Uchiha Naruto" He was told that if anyone asked for his name to tell them uchiha Naruto cause he was married to Itachi and Itachi wanted Naruto to have his last name.

"Uchiha...uchiha, i've heard that name before i think it's the uchiha company or something...are you related?" Naruto looked at the ground.

"N-no sir, married into the family"

"Ah...the only ones that weren't married so i heard were the brothers from fugaku's family, Itachi and Sasuke uchiha i believe"

"Actually, Itachi's married someone already" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Naruto?" The man and the blond looked up and saw Itachi.

"You must be Itachi uchiha, i'm Hikaru, pleased to meet you" The man held out his hand and shook the uchiha's hand with delight.

"Why are you out here, Naruto-kun?"

"I told Sasuke that in case you came back while i was gone to tell you that i went out for a walk" Itachi nodded.

"Well...we're all about to leave soon so say goodbye for now and we'll be on our way" Naruto said goodbye to his chatty friend and went off to where ever they were going.

When they got back to the hotel they stayed in the lobby until everyone was accounted for. Itachi said that they didn't need the limo for this trip and said they would need to walk only two or three blocks.

Itachi made it out to be a surprise for naruto. He made sure Naruto didn't peek while at the same time Sasuke held the doors opened. Itachi removed the boy's hands from his eyes. Naruto stared in awe at what he saw. There in front of him were thousands, probably even billions of butterflies.

"What is this place?" Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"My kitsune's playpen...joking...it's actually our mother's grave"

"You buried her here?" Sasuke nodded.

"She would be happy to see me..."

"Well...we should be going now..."

All three of them walked out of the butterfly graveyard and met up with the rest of the gang.

* * *

A/n: For those who have waited for the new chapter of this series, there will be another chapter


	6. together forever

**For those who don't know where they live...they live on school grounds so...yea...anyways, for those of you out there wondering if naruto's a slut...he isn't, it was just a jealous newcomer that heard rumors ok? And also...since their trip to the islands were ruined by sasuke-kun they had no choice but to go to the niagra falls!**

**Warning: Could be swearing and there might not be...and might be some scenes...**

**Disclaimer: Who in their right mind have the money to own it?? Kishimoto does but not me...**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he stood there staring at the huge water falls going over the large cliff. It was nice and all but it was more fun when it was him, his brother and Naruto all together. Sasuke was told to watch them as they went on the boat ride that was going in and out of the under the fall cave. Itachi also gave him a camera so that he could take pictures of them at the falls.

"So lonely, you are so lonely, you have nobody..." Sasuke jerked his head up and saw Kiba singing his song away.

"Naruto's right, you do have dog breath" Sasuke waved his hand in front of his nose as Kiba stuck his nose in the air.

"Speaking of Naruto, you haven't seen him anywhere have you?" Sasuke pointed to a short blond boy that stood next to a tall man with long, black hair that was tied into a pony.

"Ah...why aren't you there with them?" Sasuke held up the camera and Kiba got the hint.

"Things sure have gotten weird...ever since our group took you and your brother in"

"Weird?"

"Well...Naruto would only trust Shino, Garra, Neji, Choji, Shika, and me...but for Naruto to actually interact with other people is way beyond"

"What made you guys any different from the others?"

"For one thing we didn't try to pounce on him like the rest of the guys, another thing...we...just sort of gotten along with each other"

"All of you have been going to the same schools?"

"Just in kindergarten, but once grade one came around...we never saw each other except during the holidays"

"I always wanted to know...what Naruto sees in you and your brother...no offence i mean...i guess it's only natural if you're in an all boys school..." Kiba seemed down and upset about something.

"You had a crush on him?" It was so obvious and it was plastered all over his face.

"I...he was always happy with just the two of you that i thought...we were his old friends and we would soon be forgotten but i guessed wrong"

"He is a weird kid though...never wants anything in return when he gives someone something...also has a weird aura that attracts you to him..."

"That's what i was telling Shino about but he just walked away and ignored me..."

"He was probably jealous about you liking Naruto instead of him" Kiba hit him over the head.

"Well...i'm going to go hit the hay sack, see you in the morning!"

"It's not even night time and you're going to bed?"

"I feel tired on days like these...just an instinct that i get once in a while..." Kiba said and walked off toward the hotel.

* * *

Naruto's mouth was drowning as he looked at the buffet of food that was laid out in a row for customers to choose. He grabbed a couple of bread rolls and a few slices of pizza with a couple of apple pie slices on the side. Shino sighed as Naruto chowed down like a monster. Itachi watched in fascination as the food was gone in an instant.

"Can't you enjoy anything Naruto, or does it have to be fast, fast, fast?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I'm going to bed before i puke my food up...good night" Sasuke yawned and got up from the dinner table that they were seated at.

"Ne...Itachi-san?"

"Hm?" Itachi looked next to him.

"Is Sasuke a...belimic?" Naruto half whispered.

"Sasuke a belimic?" Itachi snorted out.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked in a cute way.

"It's just...Sasuke acts so much like a girl that it's unbelievable...he may not show it but he's a girl deep down...but he doesn't throw up like they do..."

"I guess that makes sense..." Naruto pondered as he ate some more food.

"I am not a girl itachi..." Sasuke growled at the both of them and headed up stairs.

Naruto laughed a bit as he saw Sasuke was completley out of view.

Kiba and Shino got up and walked off up the stairs as Naruto looked over at Itachi, who only shrugged. The two of them were alone now since Gaara and Neji had decided to eat outside under the moonlight. Naruto felt Itachi's foot hitting his own.

"Why you hitting me with your foot?" Naruto asked.

"It's a hint to go up stairs" Itachi smirked and walked away.

They left the table with scraps of food still left behind on the plates and headed up the stairs to go to their room or shall i say...love nest?

Naruto moaned and groaned as his lover explored every inch of his body with his tongue, trailing it around his navel and over his chest, leaving slimey tracks everywhere. His body felt like it was heating up and could feel the sweat dripping off of his head onto the soft pillow beneath him. Itachi used his hand and rubbed the boy's arousal and watched with interest as it grew larger. Naruto was blushing madly as Itachi continued to jerk him off. He suddenly felt dizzy and felt like he was going to collapse any minute but Itachi wasn't going to let him.

"I-itachi...san..." Naruto panted out his lover's name as stuff came flying out of his once aroused groin.

"My sweet Naruto..." Itachi planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead and laid down next to him, whispering to him that made Naruto blush a lot.

* * *

A/n: I know...crappy ending but...hey it's not my fault i'm on a tight schedule...if you hated it please let me know and about kakashi and naruto...i'm not finishing it!!

Syke! got ya!! Of course i'm finishing it, they have to get married duh!


End file.
